A Good Night
by Bella Luna 1213
Summary: ML Just a simple night with Max and Logan


Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or Titanic James Cameron has that honor and I don't own him either.  
  
  
Author's note: Ok I took a break from "The Day from Hell" when this idea came to me last night at 3 am. Just a short little Max/Logan piece definitely Season one but at any time before Pollo Loco probably. I don't know where the idea came from it just happened when I put my pen on the paper. I hope you all enjoy it! Anything in italics is thoughts!  
  
  
  


**"A Good Night"**

  
  


Logan Cale stretched his arms over his head in his wheelchair. His tired back muscles creaked in protest as they were forced into motion after the hours he had sat in one position readying and then broadcasting his latest Eyes Only hack.

_ "Ok. So the bad guys plans are foiled for another night and there won't be anymore bad guys until tomorrow so I can actually relax tonight. The million dollar question is what am I gonna do tonight?" _ Logan toyed briefly with the idea of riding over to Crash and surprising Max by showing up out of the blue.

As he ran his hands over the rims of the wheels on his chair his pride got the best of him though. _ "I'm not gonna go ruin Max's night by makin her the girl with the guy in a wheelchair. I'm better off here alone." _ Somewhere deep down inside of him he knew that was bull but tonight was not a night for dealing with those feelings. They could be saved for another time. 

_ "It would be fun to see Max though she hasn't been around besides on business in a few days." _

As if a magic genie stood somewhere nearby waiting to grant his wish, Logan suddenly felt the warm presence of someone standing behind him.

"Guess who?" Came the smooth female voice.

Without turning around, Logan ventured, "I'm going to imagine not Bling."

"Oh aren't I lucky Mr. Cale has a sense of humor tonight. To what do I owe that pleasure?"

Logan swiveled his chair to face Max. She was where he knew she'd be leaning up against the desk with one hip, half-smile on her face. He met her smile with one of his own, "Well you know sackin away the dirt bags it just does something for a guy's mentality." 

Max rolled her eyes and nodded her head," I think I could share in that joyful mentality. How you thinkin about celebratin?"

Logan shrugged his shoulders, "You caught me trying to decide…figured **you'd** be at Crash with your friends." 

"I was but then Sketchy was drunk in fifteen minutes and he and Original Cindy were fightin over some 'fine piece of woman' and it was just given me a headache I did not need. Besides…" Max trailed off.

"Besides…" Logan coaxed. 

"Besides I knew there was this cute cyber journalist slash computer hacker who makes the best spur of the moment culinary miracles celebratin a win over bad guys. So I thought I'd join him." Max grinned.

"Ohhh," Logan drew out trying to ignore that his heart had in fact sped up when Max called him cute. "Well, I already ate-"

Max's face fell into a pout.

"But maybe there's something left over for a certain beautiful messenger slash cat burglar." Logan wheeled past Max to the kitchen smiling and pretending not to notice the slight blush that spread across her face when the word beautiful came out of his mouth.

Max followed him into the kitchen where he dished her out a helping of spaghetti and meatballs and set it on the table. "Enjoy." He encouraged as Max dug in. He rolled off to pour Max and himself a glass of wine. He deposited her glass on the table and slid into a place across from her.

"So what do you think we should do tonight?" 

Max shrugged her shoulders to busy eating.

"Should I break out the old chessboard?" Logan inquired.

Max paused for breath, "Depends on exactly how gooda shape your delicate male ego is in?"

"Hmmm, probably not that good a shape." 

Max swallowed the rest of her pasta, "Nothing mind-challengin. Just some normal fun." 

"Well the power is on and seems to be staying there. We could try to watch some TV. Is that normal enough for you?" 

Max cocked her head pretending to think it over, "Sounds good." She smiled.

"Ok you go find something to watch while I clean up." 

"Yes sir." Max mock saluted and then laughed at Logan's annoyed look getting out of the kitchen before she got put on cleaning duty. 

Logan busied himself cleaning the dishes. 

"Logan, some movie Titanic's coming on. Is that good?" Max called from the living room.

"Which Titanic movie?"

"Some Cameron guy directed it."

"Oh right James Cameron. Yea Max that's good." Logan called back. 

"Well move your jet thrusters it's startin." 

Logan turned and glided quickly into the living room where the only seat left open in front of the TV was the spot on the couch next to Max. He hesitated for a second then thought,_ "What am I in 7th grade?" _ He transferred over to the couch next to Max who automatically shushed him. 

"I didn't say anything." Logan protested. 

"Shhh." Max rolled her yes as if saying well now you did. 

Logan rolled his own eyes back at her. Then settled into the couch comfortably remembering how long this movie was.

  
**One hour into the three-hour movie**   
  


Logan sighed out of boredom. He'd also forgotten that it was kind of a chick flick. Max shushed him again from the other end of the couch. He would have faked a bathroom run for a break if what happened next hadn't happened. 

Suddenly, Max uncurled her long, lithe body from her end of the couch and flipped around so she was now leaning her upper body against Logan's. Logan caught his breath sort of shocked by the sudden turn of events. His mind wandered into what might have caused it but then he decided to screw those thoughts and just go along with it.

He tentatively slid his arm out from under Max raising it to place behind her. Max readily took the invite and slid under Logan's arm to rest her head against his shoulder and rested one of her hands on his stomach. Logan's muscles tensed at her touch eliciting a giggle from Max. Logan felt his body start to relax as the heat from Max's body spread to him. He realized he couldn't have planned for a better night and couldn't help himself from nodding into dreamland.

  
**Two more hours later**  
  


"Logan. Hey Logan"

A hand shook him. Logan groggily wished he could roll over and continue sleeping but then he remembered he wasn't in bed and someone was trying to wake him up. "Max…" he mumbled blearily.

"You missed the end of the movie." Max exclaimed. 

"I think I knew the boat sank, Max" Logan responded trying to shake the fogginess from his brain.

"You know what I mean." Max said then laughed as he shot her an irritated look. "You're not even a morning person at night. What happened to good humored Logan?"

"He fell asleep." Logan retorted. "Sorry I guess I just passed out here." Logan had now almost fully regained his senses enough to know Max was still leaning against him and didn't seem to be moving. He got the feeling Max had just realized that too. 

"So…" he started looking down at her.

"So…" she shot back smiling slightly. "I guess I gotta blaze." She said moving back away from him.

"You don't have to." Logan blurted out quickly. 

Max froze. 

"It's late. You should stay here." 

She raised an eyebrow at him waiting for something. 

Logan glanced upward mulling over what he said then it dawned on him he'd forgotten, "In the guestroom of course." 

Max's face relaxed into a smile, "Gotta say that's better than fightin off the freaks at night. Thanks." She sauntered off only stopping to throw a "Good night, Logan" over her shoulder.

Logan smiled as he transferred into his chair shutting off the TV. He wheeled himself to his bedroom thinking back over the night,_ "Definitely Max. A good night it was." _ He thought as the feeling of Max's warmth continued to wash over him. A feeling he wouldn't be letting go of any time soon.

  
  
The end!  
  
  



End file.
